


【豆鹤】圣诞宅急送

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	【豆鹤】圣诞宅急送

好孩子豆原在12点熄灭了灯之后，就推开被子爬上床了。毛绒绒的袜子挂在床头，屋内壁炉里的柴火烧的又暖又旺。

“希望圣诞老人能送给我一台最新的PS4！”豆原拉了拉自己头上的尖顶红色软帽，身体软绵绵地向下滑进蓬松的鸭绒被里，准备安然进入好梦。

哗啦——

迷迷糊糊快要睡着得到豆原被突然出现的声音吓了一跳，从软乎乎的床上直接弹了起来，扭头一看，就看见一个头上长着鹿角的可疑家伙正从被打破的窗玻璃处抬腿迈进来。

“？”

豆原和对方茫然地对视了一眼后，下一秒他就反应过来要扯开嗓子尖叫了！

“不许叫！”那个穿着像是从一元店里抢来的廉价圣诞老人服装的家伙，抬手就把一根绿油油的拐杖糖戳进了豆原的嘴里。“怎么，没见过圣诞老人送礼物么？”

豆原被大力塞过来的糖噎得差点翻白眼，他只得一边拯救自己的嗓子，一边眼睁睁地看着这个奇怪的家伙把沉重的袋子砸到了地上，自顾自地坐在他的床边，甚至还怡然自得地用了他的杯子喝了口水！

“你这家伙到底是谁啊！”豆原疯狂咳嗽，冲正在取他床头袜子的家伙咆哮。

“我就是圣诞老人啊。”鹤房抓着手中的袜子，起身转了一圈，露出同情的目光看着豆原，“你这孩子不会从来没读过圣诞老人的故事吧。”

“喂，你这家伙脸上黏的白胡子都快掉了！你这是在糊谁呢？比起圣诞老人，我看你更像入室抢劫的坏蛋吧，还是那种奇怪的异装癖！”

“破窗而入那能怪我？你们要是修个烟囱，或者你现在沉入梦乡，不就啥事都没有了吗！”鹤房一把扯下脸上黏着的碍事胡子，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，“我这不是今年才上任的圣诞老人嘛，业务不熟练，你们也不配合着点。”

豆原瞠目结舌地看着鹤房过分年轻且帅气的面庞，抗拒地推开对方伸手要把他眼皮盖下去的动作，“睡什么睡？！现在这种情况我能睡着才见了鬼了！话说既然你是圣诞老人，那你的麋鹿呢？”

鹤房伸手指了指自己头上的角，鄙视地瞅着豆原，“我从刚才就觉得你这孩子是不是眼神不好使？我就是麋鹿啊！你看，我角上还仔仔细细地打着蝴蝶结挂着铃铛呢。”

“难道现在北极已经流行让麋鹿当圣诞老人了？”豆原整个都被震惊地傻在床上，恍恍惚惚地看着眼前这个脑子不太聪明的家伙说着说着就开始开心地转着圈，晃着铃铛自娱自乐了起来。

“怎么可能！”鹤房乐颠颠地跑了过来，向豆原展示了一下自己砂锅大的拳头，“当然是竞争上岗啦！你们人类最近不是也很流行这个嘛。我把想当圣诞老人的全都揍翻了，合格的候选者不就只剩我一个了嘛！”

“你居然揍了每年辛勤送礼物的圣诞老人？！”豆原的声音一下子就高了八度。

“那是夸张说法啦！修辞你懂不懂！”鹤房扭身背对豆原火辣辣的谴责目光，蹲下身子开始在袋子里翻找礼物，“在家坐着喝热可可取暖可比大冷天在外面跑舒服多了，上了年纪的老家伙们腿脚又不好，我就干掉了同样来竞争的其他麋鹿罢了。”

“这，这样嘛。”误会了鹤房的好孩子豆原有些尴尬地挠了挠头，把被子拉高遮住了羞红的脸颊，“那，那你就工作继续加油？”

“哼！”鹤房小心翼翼地从怀里掏出一张破破烂烂的牛皮纸，从上往下往下扫，“让我看看，好孩子名单，嗯，嗯，啊！找到了！”

鹤房把自己的脸凑到了豆原面前，睁着圆滚滚水汪汪的大眼睛仔细瞅了瞅已经恨不得要完全缩进被子里的豆原了，“你就是JO市好孩子第一名的豆原一成啊！”

豆原嗅到从鹤房身上传来的松针的清香，抬起因为害羞而低垂的睫毛，就看见有一小段槲寄生缠绕在鹤房的角上。

“我确实是豆原一成，”豆原笑了笑，有点忐忑地问鹤房，“那请问麋鹿先生，我的圣诞礼物是什么？”

“要叫我圣诞老人啦，笨蛋豆原！”鹤房用拐杖糖敲了敲豆原的脑袋，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下豆原的唇。清脆的铃铛声中，粘腻的水声隐隐约约地响起。

“好了，礼物已经给你了。”鹤房擦了擦红润了许多的唇，湿着眼睛冲豆原说，“好孩子该继续睡觉了。”

“那我明年还能给你写信，让你送圣诞礼物么？”豆原伸手拽住了鹤房的衣角，“请告诉我你的姓名吧！”

“鹤房，我叫鹤房汐恩！”鹤房心疼地看着自己的衣角被豆原这个怪力笨蛋扯出了口子，想了想又挥了挥拳头威胁他，“记得收信人要写圣诞老人鹤房汐恩收，写成麋鹿我可是不会回复的！”

“知道啦，我的小麋鹿！”

后记

“所以说，圣诞老人真的要走了！”鹤房累瘫在床上，咬牙切齿地一字一句地跟旁边一脸餍足的豆原说，“17岁了的好！孩！子！豆！原！一！成！”

“说什么呐！你就是一只小麋鹿罢了，”豆原一成摸出来沾了很多可疑液体的小尾巴，“你看，你的小尾巴还在这里呢。”

“尾巴你个头！”鹤房红着脸一把把东西从豆原手里抢下，“我就不该答应陪你玩这个的。”

“真的嘛？”豆原俯下身亲了亲鹤房的粉果，满意地看着对方敏感地抖了一下身子，“我看你刚才演地还挺认真的。”

“那当然了！我鹤房汐恩做什么都是NO.1.”鹤房又开始得瑟了，但紧接地被豆原还在往下摸的动作惊醒，回过神来，“豆原一成！你再说一句，窗玻璃的碎片你明早就自己打扫！”

“知道了，”豆原根本就没在意鹤房那猫抓式的推拒，“反正你明天早上也不可能起的了床。”


End file.
